This invention relates to devices for loading the cartridge magazines of firearms.
Various devices and methods are available for filling cartridge magazines. For example, many cartridge magazines can be filled with cartridges from relatively complicated stripper clip arrangements or magazine chargers. A cartridge magazine can, of course, be filled in the traditional way by utilizing one's finger to insert one cartridge after another which can become tedious if a number of magazines must be loaded.